Nur eine Soldatin
by Sally78
Summary: Die Crew um Commander Jane Shepard steht kurz vor dem letzten finalen Schlag gegen die Reaperinvasion. Nach einem kurzen Landurlaub muss sich Jane neben unheimlichen Drohungen von unbekannten Absendern für den letzten Kampf wappnen um das zu retten, was ihr am meisten am Herzen liegt.
1. Kapitel 1: Landurlaub

Kapitel 1: Landurlaub

_„Landurlaub? Ich brauche keinen Urlaub, Anderson.", Jane zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit wann wurden Allianzangestellte zum Zwangsurlaub verurteilt? Hatte sie mal wieder etwas ausgefressen, an das sie sich nicht einmal erinnerte? Oder war dieser Urlaub nur halb so schlimm wie sie dachte?  
„Keine Wiederrede, Commander.", erwiderte das Hologramm streng. „Die Normandy muss dringend aufgerüstet werden. Und ein wenig Ruhe kann Ihnen und Ihrer Crew auch nicht schaden.", Jane wusste, dass der Captain es nur gut meinte. Seit sie sich mit 18 verpflichtet hatte, hatte der Captain sich um sie gekümmert. Ob heimlich oder offiziell, immer so gut es ging. Sie wusste das zu schätzen und glaubte daher, ihm nicht länger widersprechen zu müssen. Also nickte sie nur und beendete die Sitzung. Seufzend stützte sie sich an dem Terminal ab. Langsam so schien es, wuchs ihr das alles über den Kopf. Der Angriff der Reaper auf die Erde, die Sache mit Tuchanka... es fiel ihr schwer Richtig und Falsch noch auseinander zu halten. Außerhalb davon hatte sie für eine Sekunde wirklich in Betracht gezogen, Kaidan zu erschießen. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sie nie den Abzug hätte drücken können, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste sie, dass sie es getan hätte, wäre es wirklich zum Äußersten gekommen.  
„Commander, Admiral Hackett ist auf der Videoleitung verfügbar.", Traynor sagte das mit der selben Leichtigkeit wie immer. Jane schloss für ein paar wenige Sekunden die Augen. Musste Sie sich von ihm nun auch noch anhören, dass sie ein wenig Ruhe dringend nötig hatte?  
„Ich hab's verstanden.", murmelte sie genervt, bewusst, dass keiner ihr zuhörte und verließ den Kommunikationsraum. Primarch Victus warf ihr einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, den sie gekonnt ignorierte. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Er würde früh genug erfahren, dass die Normandy vorerst mal nirgendwo hinfliegen würde.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß sie ungewollt auf Traynor.  
„Commander. Ich dachte Sie würden mit Admiral Hackett sprechen...", meinte sie nervös und Jane sah ihr sofort an, dass Traynor irgendetwas tun wollte, zu was sie nicht befugt war.  
„Ich hielt es nicht für nötig ihn zu kontaktieren. Schicken Sie eine Rundmail an die Crew raus. Wir wurden für unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt.", erklärte Jane ruhig, ging nicht weiter auf Traynors irritierte Fragen ein und verließ die Normandy. Kein Wunder hatte Anderson Sie zur Citadel gerufen. Er hatte gewusst sie würde kommen, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Ab und zu wäre es wohl doch besser, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen..._

_Gedankenverloren saß Jane an dem großen schwarzen Flügel und ließ langsam ihre Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Sie hatte nie gelernt zu spielen, nie gelernt Töne den Tasten zuzuordnen. Geschweige denn mit anderen Instrumenten umzugehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich in den ganzen letzten Jahren vielleicht etwas zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt hatte. Ihr war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit langweilig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, saß ahnungslos auf dem kleinen Stuhl und hoffte darauf, irgendwann ihr Talent für das Klavierspielen zu entdecken. Aber allem Anschein nach war sie nie dazu bestimmt, ein Instrument auch nur anzurühren. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Tage in ihrer Jugend zu erinnern, was sie damals gerne getan hatte, aber selbst jetzt wenn sie daran zurückdachte, schien da nichts zu sein, was sie wirklich beschäftigt hatte. _  
_Irgendwie waren ihr andere Dinge immer wichtiger gewesen, früher war es die Schule gewesen, dann ihre Ausbildung und letzten Endes die Rettung der gesamten Galaxie. Sie hatte nie Zeit gehabt, sich irgendwelchen anderen Aktivitäten zu widmen und in diesem Moment schien ihr das auch zu lächerlich zu sein. Da draußen tobte der größte Krieg aller Zeiten und sie saß in diesem riesigen Apartment und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie zurück zu ihrem Schiff kommen sollte. Und zu Allem Überfluss begannen die Albträume sie auch noch tagsüber zu jagen. Immer wieder sah sie diesen kleinen Jungen vor sich, hörte Stimmen wo gar keine waren und immer öfter befürchtete sie den Verstand zu verlieren. Wenn sie sich nicht bald ablenkte, würde sie früher oder später noch verrückt werden. _  
_„Commander Shepard, Sie haben eine neue Nachricht.", Glyph flog einmal quer durch das Apartment und hielt direkt vor ihr an. _  
_„Danke.", erwiderte sie bloß und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. _  
_„Wollen Sie sie nicht lesen?"_  
_„Ich... ja."_  
_Jane stand auf und ging zu Andersons kleiner Bibliothek. Sie konnte immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass ihr Captain ihr sein ganzes Apartment vermachen wollte. Und noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass ihr das alles vor Augen führte, wie unwichtig ihm diese Wohnung erscheinen musste. Im Anbetracht der Umstände war es verständlich, dass der Schutz der Erde vorging. Und sie musste hier wochenlang ausharren und Kaffee trinken... _  
_Die Nachricht war von einem gewissen David Kent. Er schrieb, er wolle ein Video über sie und ihr Leben drehen. Hauptsächlich über die letzten drei Jahre. Der Kampf um die Citadel, die Selbstmordmission bishin zur Gegenwart. Zur Bedrohung der Reaper. Jane seufzte. Wer hatte Interesse sich so ein Video anzusehen? Sie wusste, dass sie für einige wenige ein großes Vorbild war und für manche auch so etwas wie eine Heldin aber sie selbst musste viel zu oft an die vielen Niderlagen denken, die sie in den letzten Jahren einstecken musste. _  
_Und dann erinnerte sie sich an einen gewissen Elcor, der ihr im Silversun Strip über den Weg gelaufen war. War er nicht Schauspieler gewesen und hatte nach Arbeit gesucht? Ohne es zu merken, begann sie wieder zu arbeiten. Und seltsamerweise schien das für sie auch gar nicht falsch zu sein. 'Vielleicht', dachte sie 'ist das ja mein Hobby.' _  
_Jane sprang kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich frische Klamotten an und verließ das Haus._

Das Silversun Strip war wie immer überlaufen. Etliche Leute liefen kreuz und quer über den Platz. Und irgendwo dazwischen entdeckte sie das bekannte Gesicht eines verzweifelten Elcors. Sie zwängte sich durch die Menge und blieb schließlich vor dem globigen Wesen stehen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Commander Shepard, wir hatten uns letzte Woche unterhalten. Sie hatten mir von Ihrem Job erzählt. Ich hätte da vielleicht ein Angebot für Sie.", begann Sie. Der Elcor schien zu lächeln, allerdings war Jane sich dabei nicht so ganz sicher. Bisher hatte sie nicht viel mit Elcor zu tun gehabt und fand es immer noch schwer ihre Gesichtszüge richtig zu deuten.  
„Erfreut. Vielen Dank, Mensch. Neugierig. Um welches Angebot handelt es sich?", fragte er mit seiner gewohnt monotonen Stimme.  
„Es gibt da einen gewissen David Kent. Er will ein Video über die Ereignisse der letzten drei Jahre filmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit meiner Empfehlung einen Job für Sie finden kann.", erklärte sie und lächelte.  
„Erleichtert. Danke, Commander. Aufrichtig. Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann, sagen Sie mir Bescheid."  
Der Elcor verließ den Platz. Einen Moment lang überlegte Jane ob das so eine gute Idee war. Sie hatte eigentlich nie gedacht, jemals so berühmt zu werden. Und das nun auch noch ein Video über sie gedreht wurde...  
„Shepard!"  
Jane wandte sich zu dem Casino.  
„James."  
Insgeheim wunderte sie sich nicht über sein Auftauchen. Schließlich hatte sie seinen Namen auf der Rekordliste schon gesehen. Anscheinend hielt er sich oft in dem Casino auf.  
„Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte, Sie sitzen in ihrem schicken Apartment und lesen irgendso einen historischen Wälzer.", James grinste sie spitzbübisch an.  
Jane verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich frage mich wieso Sie so einen Eindruck von mir haben. Wirke ich auf Sie so langweilig?", fragte sie und als er ihr ein kurzes Zeichen gab folgte sie ihm in das Casino.  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt, Lola. Sie sind alles andere als langweilig. Eine Frau die dem Rat widerspricht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mal eine ganze Kollektorenbasis niederreißt und dann auch noch die Genophage heilt. Langweilig? Nein.", auch wenn James ganz offensichtlich beeindruckt von ihr war konnte er das gut hinter seinem Humor verstecken.  
„Warum können Sie nicht einmal ernst bleiben?", fragte sie und erwartete eigentlich keine richtige Antwort, aber anscheinend nahm James sie beim Wort.  
„Sie sind doch alle immer viel zu ernst, Lola. Ich halte das nicht für richtig. Wir müssen uns mit genug ernsten Themen auseinandersetzen. Wenn Sie mein Sarkasmus stört, ignorieren Sie ihn einfach.", schlug er vor und ging geradewegs auf den Greifarmautomaten zu.  
„Sie stören mich nicht.", erwiderte sie noch leise, bezweifelte allerdings, dass er das gehört hatte. James lachte leicht.  
„Wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Lassen Sie das mal nicht Garrus hören. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge.", erwiderte er erneut mit einem leichten Anschwung von Sarkasmus.  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht stören, nicht, dass ich Sie liebe, James.", entgegnete Jane und stellte sich direkt neben ihn. In den letzten Tagen war ihr so langweilig gewesen, dass sie sich ab und zu auch hier her verirrt hatte. Und komischerweise war sie auch immer mal wieder vor diesem Automat stehen geblieben. Das man immer gewann, war für ihr Portmoné auch nicht gerade so fördernd.  
„Autsch, das hat weh getan, Lola.", er lächelte bitter. „Haben Sie das auch schon versucht? Macht einen echt süchtig."  
'Schneller Themenwechsel', dachte Jane, ging aber darauf ein.  
„Ja, Liara meint, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich mal eine etwas größere Auswahl für meine Musikanlage zu bieten hätte.", erklärte sie und beobachtete, wie James mit dem Greifarm einen lilanen Ball in die Röhre manövrierte.  
„Glückwunsch, Sie haben gewonnen!", erschallte eine viel zu glückliche VI und brachte ein kleines Plüschherz zum Vorschein.  
„Haha, das ist ja... nett.", kommentierte James und zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Für Sie, Lola. Ich kann damit nicht viel anfangen."  
Jane lachte. „Aber ich?"  
„Zu Ihnen passt es jedenfalls besser wie zu mir."  
Lächelnd nahm sie das kleine Geschenk an.  
„Danke."  
„Keine Ursache, Lola. Haben Sie schon was gegessen? Nachdem Sie den Sushi Laden in die Luft gejagt haben gibt es hier zwar kein richtig gutes Restaurant mehr, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns eine Pizza bestellen. Sie wohnen ja nicht weit von hier.", er grinste erneut sein typisches Vega-Grinsen.  
Jane ließ sich seinen Vorschlag kurz durch den Kopf gehen und entschied dann, dass es gar keine schlechte Idee war. Alleine würde sie in dem riesigen Apartment sowieso nur eingehen. Immerhin wusste sie einfach nicht, was sie mit sich anstellen sollte. Hobbylos traf es wohl am besten...  
„Gut, gehen wir."

ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen :) Ich nutze zum schreiben Open Office und habe daher leider kein Rechtschreibprüfungsprogrammgedöns, ich hoffe daher, dass es mit den Rechtschreibfehlern nicht ganz so schlimm ist :D

Danke für's lesen :)


	2. Kapitel 2: Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 2: Vorbereitungen

„Man, das ist echt wahnsinn. Ich glaube ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass Sie in diesem riesigen Ding leben.", meinte James sofort als er das Apartment betrat. „Also, Lola, wie sieht's bei Ihnen aus? Wissen Sie schon, wann wir wieder auf die Normandy können?", fragte er und schmiss sich auf das Sofa.  
Jane setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Nein. Ich denke, es wird noch eine Weile dauern."  
„Was machen Sie dann den ganzen Tag? Ich mein, ich hab Sie noch nie im Casino gesehen, geschweige denn sonst wo auf der Citadel. Nur dieses eine Mal im Purgatory.", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Jane argwöhnisch. Obwohl James so zusagen das jüngste Mitglied der Crew war, verstand sie sich überraschend gut mit ihm. Und sie musste ihm Recht geben, irgendwie, kam sie nicht oft raus. Vielleicht hatte er auch Recht und es würde ihr gut tun, wenn sie ab und zu das Apartment verließ. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab und bis jetzt war sie sich auch nicht ganz sicher was das war...  
„Ich... weiß es nicht..."  
„Sie wissen's nicht?", James irritierter Gesichtsausdruck wich purer Verständnislosigkeit. Reichte ja nicht, dass sie selbst nicht wusste was los war, jetzt musste sie auch noch ausgerechnet mit James darüber reden. Seufzend legte sie das Gesicht in die Hände.  
„Gott, James. Sie wissen ja gar nicht...", sie brach abrupt ab und entschied sich sofort dazu ihm nicht von ihren Albträumen zu erzählen. Sie hatte sich ja nicht einmal Garrus anvertraut.  
„Hey, Lola, was ist los?", er rückte ein kleines Stück naher und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Mir geht's gut, es ist nichts.", log sie und stand auf. „Wollen Sie was trinken? Ich hab... Wasser und... oh Wasser.", meinte sie und inspizierte ihren Kühlschrank. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass er so gut wie leer war.  
„Lola, das ist wirklich schockierend. Ich glaube, Sie sind nicht dafür geschaffen alleine zu leben. Ihr Kühlschrank... das grenzt ja an Misshandlung. Sie wissen schon, dass man darin eigentlich Lebensmittel aufbewahrt oder? Und einem alten Soldaten wie mir bietet man alles an, aber kein Wasser."  
Jane stöhnte genervt und schlug die Kühlschranktüre zu.  
„Ich weiß."  
Einen kurzen Moment lang sah James sie einfach nur bemitleidend an.  
„Vorschlag: Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal richtig einkaufen und dann bestellen wir ne ordentliche Pizza. Was halten Sie davon?", schlug er vor und beugte sich über die Theke um sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln anzugrinsen.  
Jane sah ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an. Jetzt musste sie sich schon von ihrem Lieutenant anhören, wie sie ihr Leben leben sollte.  
„Gut."  
„Sehr schön. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie genug Credits dabei haben, bei ihrer momentanen Ausstattung könnte das ganz schön teuer werden."

Auf dem Weg zum Lebensmittelgeschäft stellte James erstaunt fest, dass Jane sehr offen mit sich reden ließ. Sie war seine erste Vorgesetzte mit der er sich so gut verstand, allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass es vielleicht nicht nur an ihrem Rang sondern viel mehr auch an ihrer Persönlichkeit lag. Er mochte Jane und das war ein Fakt der ihm sehr zu schaffen machte. Er hatte schon öfters von anderen Crewmitgliedern gehört, er begegne Jane mit zu wenig Respekt. Aber irgendwie konnte er bei ihr nicht anders. Es gefiel ihm zunehmend sich auf diese Art und Weise mit Jane zu unterhalten.  
Und jetzt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie leblos ihr Apartment eigentlich war, drängte sich die Frage in den Vordergrund wo eigentlich Garrus war. Hatten die beiden nicht so etwas wie eine Beziehung? Oder hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Aber eigentlich war das sehr unwahrscheinlich, Vega wurde immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Er wusste immer über jeden in der Crew Bescheid. Lag vermutlich auch einfach an seiner Art. Und obwohl er Jane nicht zu nahe treten wollte, brannte ihm diese Frage förmlich auf der Zunge.  
„Hey, Lola. Ich will Sie ja nicht irgendwie... nerven oder so, aber was ist eigentlich mit Garrus? Ich dachte, Sie und er... na Sie wissen schon...", er versuchte die Frage so charmant wie möglich zu verpacken, musste dann aber feststellen, dass er dabei kläglich scheiterte.  
„Wir sind für heute Abend verabredet.", erwiderte sie überraschend ehrlich. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht sie würde sich jetzt irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen, oder ihn anlügen, oder sie würde ihm gestehen, dass sie sich von dem Turianer getrennt hatte. Aber seltsamerweise schien es gar nicht so schlecht zwischen den beiden zu laufen.  
„Erst für heute Abend? Was ist mit heute Mittag? Vielleicht will er ja auch ne Pizza essen."  
Jane warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Er isst nicht das, was wir essen, James. Haben Sie das vergessen?"  
„Oh richtig. Naja vorbei kommen könnte er aber trotzdem.", Jane blieb an einem Regal stehen und musterte ihn fragend.  
„Trauen Sie sich nicht mit mir alleine zu sein?", fragte Sie und legte eine Packung Chips in den Einkaufswagen.  
James verstummte. Dann sah er sie wieder irritiert und leicht verlegen an. „Was meinen Sie damit?"  
„Es wirkt, als würden Sie sich davor fürchten mit Ihrer Vorgesetzten alleine zu sein.", erklärte Sie etwas genauer und als sie die Chips länger betrachtete, merkte sie wie sich langsam ihr Heißhunger meldete. 'Nein, Jane', ermahnte sie sich selbst.  
James lachte krampfhaft. „Nein, Lola, nein sicher nicht. Ich... ich würde mich nie davor fürchten. Das ist lächerlich.", erwiderte er schnell und schob den Wagen weiter zum nächsten Regal. Jane folgte ihm und musste leicht grinsen. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Kaidan. Er hatte damals die Vermutung angestellt, dass James' offensichtliches Geflirte mit ihr nicht nur zum Spaß war. Bis dato hatte sie das nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt schien tatsächlich mehr dahinter zu stecken.  
„Gut, lassen wir das...", sie ließ das Thema fallen und starrte eine Weile auf eine Packung Turian Chocolate.  
„...Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass ich mich da in etwas hineinmische. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal so genau was da zwischen Ihnen läuft.", murmelte James und legte einen zwölfer Pack Eier und zwei Liter Milch in den Wagen.  
Jane war wohl bewusst, dass sie ihre Beziehung mit Garrus nicht gerade so an die Öffentlichkeit trug. Sie wurde schön öfter von irgendwelchen Journalisten um ein „intimes" Interview gebeten, hatte aber jedes Mal abgesagt. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie sich mit anderen darüber unterhalten sollte. So etwas wie eine beste Freundin hatte sie nie gehabt.  
Jane nahm drei Tafeln Turian Chocolate und legte sie in den Wagen.  
„Es... ist ein wenig kompliziert. Sein Vater mag mich nicht besonders.", erklärte sie und James musste wieder feststellen, dass sie anders reagierte wie er erwartet hatte. Außerhalb des Dienstes schien sie ganz anders zu sein. Und hier wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich eben wirklich privat trafen und das für Ausstehende sogar wie ein Date aussehen könnte.  
„Sein Vater? Warum?"  
Jane seufzte und packte noch salarianische Bohnen in den Wagen. „Er mag keine Spectres.", erklärte sie und fuhr ein wenig weiter.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein sehr logischer Grund die zukünftige Schwiegertochter nicht zu mögen."  
Jane lachte leicht. „Sagen Sie ihm das mal. Ich habe ihn ja noch nicht einmal getroffen...", meinte sie.  
James fuhr den Wagen zur Kasse und ließ ihn durch den Scanner fahren. Jane warf die passenden Credits in den Automaten und packte sie dann in ein paar Tüten.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn einfach mal treffen. Und seine Schwester auch.", schlug James vor und half ihr beim Einpacken.  
„Sie wissen von Garrus' Schwester?", fragte sie überrascht.  
Jane hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass sich Vega oft mit ihrem Freund unterhielt, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden auch über familiäre Dinge sprachen. Und wenn sie das taten, hatten sie dann auch schon über sie gesprochen? Bestimmt. Janes Neugier wuchs. Sie würde Garrus später darauf ansprechen...  
„Klar.", erwiderte James.  
Jane sagte nichts mehr dazu. Die beiden verließen das Geschäft und machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu Janes Apartment. Als sie den Aufzug verließen sahen beide wie Tali vor Janes Haustüre immer wieder auf und ab ging.  
„Tali..."  
„Shepard! Ich bin so froh Sie zu sehen!", Tali kam schnurstracks auf Jane zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Jane erwiderte ihre Umarmung, überrascht und sprachlos. Heute war, wohl wahr, ein sehr eigenartiger Tag.  
„Tali, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. James musterte die beiden mit einem argwöhnischen Blick.  
„Nein... Ich muss eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Als Admiral. Und ich glaube ich kann das nicht...", meinte sie verzweifelt.  
„Das klingt alles andere als gut. Komm erst mal mit rein.", meinte sie, gab schnell den Code ein und deutete dann Tali sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.  
James stellte die Einkäufe in die Küche und begann sofort damit sie in die Schränke zu räumen. Er beobachtete Jane und Tali wie sie sich angeregt über das Problem der Quarianerin unterhielten. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden sich duzten. Das hatte er bisher bei noch keinem Mitglied der Crew beobachtet. Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz besser darauf zu achten und fragte sich unwillkürlich was er wohl tun musste, damit Jane ihn auch nicht mehr so förmlich ansprach. Dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder.  
„Das wird schon wieder, Tali. Du solltest jetzt aber schnell zurück gehen und den Admiral kontaktieren. Diese Entscheidung solltest du nicht alleine treffen.", schlug Jane vor.  
Tali stimmte ihr zu, bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihr und verließ dann mit einem flüchtigen „Bis dann" das Apartment.  
Jane seufzte und machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen und James zu helfen.  
„Ist alles okay?", fragte er und kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier zu ihr.  
„...haben Sie manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass Ihnen alles über den Kopf wächst?", fragte sie und sah James einige Sekunden lang in die Augen.  
„Manchmal. Was ist los, Lola? Irgendwas stimmt mit Ihnen nicht.", meinte er, setzte sich neben sie und gab ihr auch eine Flasche.  
Jane überlegte lange wie sie ihm antworten sollte. Es waren keine Probleme die sich so leicht in Worte fassen ließen. Sie war wegen ihren Albträumen schon bei Dr. Chakwas gewesen, die hatte ihr auch nicht mehr sagen können, als dass sie einfach öfter und mehr über ihre Probleme reden sollte und aufhören sollte, immer alles zu verdrängen. Aber Jane wusste, dass sie ihre Crew nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten konnte und wollte wohl gemerkt.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", erwiderte sie leise. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, dass es ungerecht war, mit James darüber zu reden. Garrus war derjenige der bei ihr sein sollte und mit ihr darüber reden sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass er momentan im Flüchtlingslager war und sich um seine Familie kümmerte. Er hatte größere Probleme und James...  
„Nicht schlafen? Was soll das heißen? Wachen Sie immer wieder auf? Oder haben sie Albträume?"  
James studierte Janes Gesichtszüge ganz genau. Er wollte wissen ob sie log oder ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Jeder wusste, dass Jane ihre Probleme immer für sich behielt.  
„Das klingt lächerlich.", murmelte sie und nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier.  
„Tut es nicht. Wenn es Sie wach hält, ist es ganz bestimmt nicht so harmlos. Haben Sie irgendwelche Medizin genommen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hilft nicht."  
„Und... ist es immer der gleiche Traum? So wie bei dem Sender damals?"  
„Das war kein Traum und ja es...", sie bemerkte ihren genervten Ton und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Schließlich konnte James nichts für ihren momentanen, gesundheitlichen Zustand. „...es ist immer der gleiche Traum...", bestätigte sie.  
„Hm."  
James starrte eine Weile auf den Hals der Flasche. Er hatte sich schon immer gewundert wie stark Jane war. Nach Allem was er über sie gehört hatte, hatte es ihn immer beeindruckt, dass sie noch nie einen Nervenzusammenbruch oder Ähnliches gehabt hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie tot war und wiederbelebt wurde war auch nicht so ohne.  
„Was ist wenn Garrus bei Ihnen ist?"  
„Er hat noch nicht so oft bei mir geschlafen.", erwiderte sie. Tatsächlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie gerne neben Garrus aufwachte und nie daran gedacht hatte, dass er ihre Schlafstörungen positiv beeinflussen könnte. Sobald er vorbeikam würde sie ihn fragen, ob er über Nacht blieb...  
„Ich dachte, sie wären so etwas wie ein Vorzeigetraumpaar.", meinte James mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, James, es ist kompliziert.", erklärte Jane.  
„Vielleicht sollte Garrus Sie einfach ein bisschen öfter besuchen.", schlug er vor.  
Jane dachte kurz über seinen Vorschlag nach. Sie wusste wie gern sie den Turianer bei sich hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an ihr letztes Treffen mit Garrus auf dem Dach des Präsidiums dachte. Es war nicht einfach, eine Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Turianer, aber es war eine der schönsten Erfahrungen die sie je mit einem Mann gemacht hatte. Außerdem vertraute sie ihm mehr als jedem anderen...  
„...Lola? Hören Sie mir zu?", James sah Jane mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Der Commander schien wirklich nicht ganz anwesend zu sein.  
„Verziehen Sie, James. Ich war in Gedanken.", entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Sie... haben an ihn gedacht, oder?", James grinste wissend.  
Jane spürte wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Lassen Sie das... Wechseln wir lieber das Thema, so schlimm ist es mit meinen Albträumen mal wieder auch nicht.", erwiderte sie schnell. James sah sie noch einige Sekunden lang triumphierend an.  
„Ich werde Garrus durch die Blume sagen, dass Sie ihn vermissen.", meinte er abschließend und ignorierte Janes entsetzten Blick.  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, James.", wehrte sie ab. Allerdings wusste sie, dass James darauf keine Rücksicht nahm.  
„Er vermisst sie mit Sicherheit auch."  
„Commander, Officer Vakarian möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.", Glyph hielt direkt vor Jane inne.  
Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", murmelte James noch grinsend.

ich hoffe euch hat das zweite Kapitel gefallen :)

Ich werde in den nächsten Kapiteln ein bisschen mehr Action mit einfließen lassen xD wer meine Fanfictions kennt weiß, dass ich ein Fan von Dialogen bin xD Sorry! xD

Trotzdem danke für's lesen :)


	3. Kapitel 3: Party

Hallo! :D

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Rechtschreibfehler bitte ignorieren - wie gesagt ich hab keine Rechtschreibprüfung bei meinem Open Office sorry xD  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

-

Kapitel 3: Party

„Hey"  
„Hey.", erwiderte Garrus. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Jane sehr glücklich aussah. Allem Anschein nach freute sie sich über seinen Besuch auch wenn er unangekündigt früher da war als geplant. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so früh komme. Ich weiß wir waren später verabredet."  
„Du störst nie.", erwiderte Jane, legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Wange und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden hatte sie schon wieder vollkommen vergessen, dass James ja auch noch da war. Der beobachtete die Szene mit einem breiten Grinsen vom Sofa aus.  
„Hey Garrus."  
Überrascht warf der Turianer einen Blick zum Sofa. Mit James hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit jedem anderen, aber nicht mit James. Verbrachte der seine Zeit nicht immer im Casino?  
„James.", entgegnete er ausdruckslos.  
„Wussten Sie, wie traurig unselbstständig Shepard ist? Haben Sie Ihren Kühlschrank mal gesehen?"  
Jane seufzte und schüttlte fasssungslos den Kopf.  
„Ihren Kühlschrank? Unselbstständig?", Garrus warf James einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Ja, ich musste ihr erst einmal zeigen wie man einkauft. Ich dachte, Sie wären schon so etwas wie ihr Mitbewohner, daher war ich echt überrascht wie übel es hier aussah.", erklärte James und ging wieder in die Küche. Jane wusste absolut nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass James sie vor Garrus so bloß stellen würde. Und obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sie seine Vorgesetzte war brachte sie in diesem Moment kein Wort raus.  
„Das klingt ja schrecklich.", stellte der Turianer fest. „Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich etwas öfter vorbei kommen..."  
Jane schwieg und wollte am liebsten nur noch beide rauswerfen.  
„Hey ähm, Lola. Sie haben doch so ein riesen Appartment, wenn Sie sich einsam fühlen, wie wär's wenn Sie dann mal eine richtig fette Party schmeißen würden? Keine Sorge, ich helfe Ihnen auch bei der Organisation. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass wieder nur Wasser im Haus ist.", James fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich überlegen. Jane wollte ihm diesen Triumph zwar nicht lassen, sprach ihre „Unselbstständigkeit" aber nicht mehr an.  
„Von mir aus."  
Garrus gesellte sich zu James an die Theke.  
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du einsam bist.", meinte Garrus an Jane gewandt.  
„Ich bin nicht einsam. James bildet sich da nur etwas ein.", entgegnete sie so lässig wie möglich. Jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, warum sie so ungern über sich sprach. Einige in ihrem Umfeld nutzen ihre Schwächen gerne aus um sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen. Allerdings nahm sie James das nicht übel. Allgemein fiel es ihr schwer ihm irgendetwas übel zu nehmen...  
„Dann haben wir ja genau die richtigen Sachen eingekauft."

Die Party war schneller organisiert, als Jane gedacht hatte. James hatte allem Anschein nach schon öfter an solchen Parties teilgenommen und wusste daher, was sie brauchten um den Abend perfekt zu machen. Als Glyph sie gefragt hatte, wie sie ihre Party gestalten wollte war sie zwar kurz überrumpelt gewesen, hielt eine ruhige Party aber für angemessen. Passend dazu ließ Glyph ruhigere Musik laufen und hielt Jane auf dem Laufenden, was den Gemütszustand ihrer Gäste betraf.  
Garrus wich solange nicht von ihrer Seite. Ihr war bewusst, dass er sie früher oder später auf das Gespräch mit James ansprechen würde, aber darum machte sie sich im Moment keine Sorgen. Ihr war schon lange klar gewesen, dass sie mit ihm reden sollte und musste. Schließlich war sie sich sicher, dass er der Einzige war, der sie beruhigen könnte im Bezug auf den bevorstehenden Kampf.  
„Hey, Shepard. Coole Idee, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie dazu im Stande sind eine Party zu organisieren.", Jacks Begrüßung fiel wie erwartet nicht sehr freundlich aus. Die Biotikerin musterte mit einem beeindruckten Blick das Apartment. „Nicht schlecht. Sie haben sich ja richtig den Arsch aufgerissen das alles nicht ganz so spießig aussehen zu lassen."  
Jane nahm das einfach mal als Kompliment an und bat ihre Freundin rein.  
Obwohl sie zuerst befürchtete, ihre Freunde könnten das Haus auseinander nehmen, benahmen sich alle sogar relativ ruhig. Selbst Grunt der gemeinsam mit Wrex die Wohnung betrat machte zumindest in den ersten paar Minuten nichts kaputt.  
„Sie sollten sich auch ein wenig amüsieren.", Glyph erschien plötzlich neben Jane, als sie eben die kleinen Gruppen ihrer Freunde beobachtet hatte, die sich in dem ganzen Apartment gebildet hatten.  
„Ja, du hast wohl recht...", stimmte sie zu und setzte sich neben Steve Cortez auf das Sofa. „Gefällt Ihnen die Party?", fragte sie so gelassen wie möglich. Auch wenn sie über den Respekt ihrer Freunde Bescheid wusste, wollte sie trotzdem nicht, dass sie ihren Commander für langweilig oder für eine schlechte Gastgeberin hielten.  
„Alles super, Lola.", meinte James aufmunternd und grinste sie an.  
„Ein wenig wilder könnte es aber schon sein...", murmelte Kaidan leise und beobachtete Glyph, das von einem Gast zum nächsten schwebte und nach deren Zufriedenheit fragte.  
Tatsächlich hatte Jane erwartet, dass vielleicht der ein oder andere es gerne wilder gehabt hätte. Aber ausgerechnet Kaidan?  
„Wir können die Musik ja später noch etwas lauter machen.", schlug Jane vor.  
„Nur keine Eile, Commander.", meinte Cortez lächelnd.  
Grunt stand seltsamerweise extrem still an Ort und Stelle und hörte dem Gespräch aufmerksam zu. Jane stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Grunt?", fragte sie und konnte ihre Besorgnis um ihn nicht unterdrücken. Obwohl Grunt wie ein beinahe erwachsener Kroganer aussah, fühlte sie sich seit sie ihn aus dem Tank geholt hatte verantwortlich. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
„Ja. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wann es etwas zu essen geben wird. Ich habe Hunger, Shepard.", meinte er und starrte angespannt in die Küche, wo sich Garrus mit den anderen Frauen unterhielt.  
„Soll ich Ihnen etwas kochen?", fragte Jane und bemerkte selbst, dass sie sich schon wieder viel zu sehr um den jungen Kroganer kümmerte.  
Grunt lachte leicht. „Nein, nicht nötig."  
„Gut, ich werde dann mal nach den anderen sehen.", meinte sie und verließ die kleine Gruppe.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Shepard auf der Militärschule ihren eigenen Offizier ein blaues Auge verpasst hat?", Joker grinste einmal in die Runde. Miranda zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und auch EDI sah überrascht aus. Jane hatte es schon immer fasziniert, wie menschlich EDI wirkte obwohl sie in dem Körper eines Roboter steckte. Jacob lachte nur und schien zu glauben, dass Joker das sarkastisch gemeint hatte.  
„Müssen Sie diese Geschichte jetzt wirklich erzählen, Joker?", fragte Jane kopfschüttelnd. Einerseits freute es sie, dass Joker gerne Geschichten über sie erzählte, aber andererseits dachte sie auch, dass diese Geschichten sie nicht unbedingt immer so gut darstellten. Schließlich war sie damals jung und dumm gewesen.  
„Hey, Commander, es ist eben eine Wahnsinnsstory wenn man sie kennt.", erwiderte der Pilot immer noch grinsend.  
„Woher haben sie diese Geschichte überhaupt?", fragte Jane und lehnte sich neben ihn an die Theke.  
„Ich hatte mal ein paar ganz interessante Gespräche mit dem Major."  
Sie würde Kaidan dafür später zur Rede stellen. Dieser...  
„Ein paar ganz interessante Gespräche also... ich hoffe, dass er nicht allzu schlechte Dinge über mich erzählt hat.", meinte sie ein wenig angespannt.  
„Nicht doch, Commander. Sie sind durch und durch ein Vorbild für alle Lebewesen dieses Universums. Auch wenn es darum geht dem eigenen Vorgesetzten mal eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen."  
Jane seufzte entnervt. Manchmal bereute sie es wirklich, mit Kaidan auf derselben Militärschule gewesen zu sein. Er wusste viel zu viel über sie. Sie erinnerte sich an den aufsässigen Kroganer auf Tuchanka, der Grunt nicht in den Urdnot Clan aufnehmen wollte. Und erneut fiel ihr auf, dass sie Grunt immer und immer mehr wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie behandelte.  
„Nicht alles was ich tue ist vorbildlich, Joker.", wiedersprach Jane schnell.  
„Das stimmt. Die Kollektorenbasis anzugreifen war laut meinen Berechnungen sehr unverantwortlich. Das Risiko, dass Crewmitglieder sterben würden war extrem hoch.", stimmte EDI zu und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Jane ein wenig angegriffen von ihr. Aber sie wusste, dass die VI es nicht böse meinte.  
„Aber Shepard hat dadurch auch viele tausende von Leben gerettet, EDI. So gesehen kann man das nicht wirklich als falsch oder richtig abstempeln.", mischte sich Jacob ein. Jane war positiv überrascht, dass er Partei für sie ergriff.  
„Vorbildlich war es trotzdem nicht.", meinte Jane und EDI schien nun vollends verwirrt zu sein. „Ich sehe mal nach den anderen."  
„Alles klar, Commander."

„Hey Shepard!", Tali hob ihr Glas und klang bereits jetzt schon leicht angetrunken. Jane musste lächeln.  
„Alles klar, Tali?", fragte sie und lehnte sich zu der Quarianerin an die Theke.  
„Alles bestens.", erwiderte sie heiter.  
„Wir haben eben über Sie gesprochen.", meinte Samantha Traynor. „Sie haben ein wirklich gigantisches Apartment!"  
„Oh ja gigantisch trifft's.", stimmte Liara zu.  
„Genaugenommen gehört es ja nicht wirklich mir...", erwiderte Jane leise und erinnerte sich an Captain Andersons Worte. Eigentlich hatte er es ihr ja wirklich vermacht, aber sie fühlte sich nicht so, als würde es ihr gehören.  
„Du bist zu bescheiden.", meinte Garrus.  
Jane lachte leicht.  
„So ist sie eben.", stimmte Liara zu und lächelte Jane vielsagend an. „Was halten Sie davon wenn wir die Musik etwas lauter stellen?"  
Jane dachte kurz über Liaras Vorschlag nach und nickte dann. Eben als sie zu Glyph gehen wollte, hörte sie das leise Geräusch der Klingel. Da wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass die Musik inzwischen schon relativ laut war.  
Sie lief zur Türe und sah auf den Bildschirm.  
„Mordin?!"  
„Shepard. Habe von ihrer Festivität erfahren. Meinen Neffen mitgebracht."  
Janes Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie auf den Schalter drückte, um ihren salarianischen Freund reinzulassen. Sein Neffe sah ihm unheimlich ähnlich und Jane fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch nie einen Salarianer in diesem Alter gesehen hatte. Er hatte eine Muschel in den Händen und hielt sie geradezu krampfhaft an sich gedrückt.  
„Hallo Mordin! Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen.", begrüßte Jane ihren Freund. Sie zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann aber schnell dazu ihn zu umarmen. Mordin wusste überhaupt nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte, das dachte sie zumindest, stand also nur da und ließ sich von ihr drücken.  
„Mein Neffe Dino.", stellte er den Jungen vor und seltsamerweise, sah der Salarianer sehr stolz aus. So als hätte er bei der Erziehung des Jungen eine große Rolle gespielt.  
„Hallo. Ich habe eine Muschel für Sie.", sagte der kleine Salarianer und streckte ihr die blaue Muschel entgegen.  
Jane lächelte beeindruckt und nahm die Muschel an.  
„Danke.", sagte sie und wandte sich dann wieder an Mordin. „Wie schön, dass Sie mit ihrem Neffen am Strand waren. Wie alt ist er denn?", fragte sie und obwohl sie wusste, dass der Junge ihr das selbst beantworten hätte können, wandte sie sich deswegen an den Professor.  
„Fünf. Waren noch nicht am Strand. Haben vor zwei Jahren bereits Muscheln gesammelt.", erklärte Mordin und lächelte ebenfalls. „Dino wollte Sie schon immer kennen lernen. Ist sehr beeindruckt von Ihrer Arbeit.", fügte Mordin hinzu.  
Jane war geradezu sprachlos. Sie hätte nicht gedacht gehabt, dass Mordin seinem Neffen so viel von ihr erzählt hatte. Der Junge schien ziemlich schüchtern zu sein, er sah auf den Boden und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Das freut mich. Ich ähm die anderen der Crew sind auch alle da, ich... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie Zeit haben. Ich dachte, wegen dem Tiegel...", meinte Jane und dachte sofort wie blöd sich das anhören musste. Sie hätte Mordin einfach einladen sollen. Allerdings fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein, dass Wrex ja auch da war. Und wenn er erfuhr, dass Mordin noch am Leben war, würde er Jane zur Rede stellen. Auch wenn Sie und Wrex gute Freunde waren, befürchtete sie doch, es könnte in einem bösen Kampf enden.  
„Tiegel fast fertig gestellt. Kurze Pause. Habe ihre Mutter kennen gelernt. Ist sehr stolz auf Sie.", meinte Mordin ehrlich.  
„Meine Mutter? Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet... Hat sie... wie geht es ihr?", fragte Jane und führte Mordin und seinen Neffen in das Wohnzimmer im zweiten Stock. Dort wo sich bisher niemand aufhielt. Hier würde sie die Konfrontation mit Wrex noch ein wenig hinauszögern können.  
„Gut. Ist sehr intelligent, große Hilfe. Weiß aber nicht viel über Sie. Haben nicht viel geredet in Ihrer Kindheit. Könnte an familiären Problemen gelegen haben. Oder Streit. Vielleicht auch andere Komplikationen...", Mordin verstummte, sah Jane aber weiterhin neugierig an. Er schien sich sehr für sie zu interessieren.  
„Mein Vater hat uns ziemlich früh verlassen und meine Mutter war immer sehr beschäftigt. Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen würden. Nur habe ich immer meine Crew für eine nähere Familie empfunden als sie. Wir hatten einfach nicht viel Zeit füreinander seit ich mich mit 18 verplfichtet habe.", erklärte Jane und bot Mordin ein Glas Wasser an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Dino wartete bis sie ihm auch etwas anbot.  
„Magst du Limonade?", fragte sie den Jungen.  
Dino warf Mordin einen fragenden Blick zu, der nickte nur und Dino sah Jane durstig an.  
Jane stand auf und ging runter in die Küche. Die kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich immernoch angeregt untereinander nur Garrus lehnte an einem Schrank und warf Jane einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Limonade raus.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte, ich hätte Mordin gesehen...", fragte Garrus leise. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er und Jane die einzigen waren, die wussten, dass Mordin am Leben war.  
„Ja er hat von der Party erfahren und hat seinen Neffen mitgebracht.", erklärte sie ebenso leise.  
„Seinen Neffen?"  
„Er heißt Dino und ist Mordin wirklich sehr ähnlich.", ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie an den neugierigen Blick des kleinen Salarianer Jungen dachte. „Ich freue mich, dass er hier ist.", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.  
„Das könnte schwierig werden, wegen Wrex...", erwiderte Garrus.  
„Ja... früher oder später hätte ich es ihm aber sowieso sagen müssen.", entgegnete sie.  
Garrus betrachtete Jane einen Moment lang. „Soll ich Wrex ein bisschen... ablenken?", fragte er und deutete auf die Flaschen Ryncol.  
Jane lachte. „Oh Gott, nein, Garrus, das musst du wirklich nicht machen."  
Garrus nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. „Du weißt, das ich für dich alles tun würde.", flüsterte er und Jane lächelte.  
„Ja, ich weiß"  
Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Ihren turianischen Freund, den sie mehr liebte als alles andere im gesamten Universum. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, mit jemadem einer anderen Spezies zusammen zu sein. Und doch war es so viel schöner, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
„Wie süß!", meinte Traynor begeistert.  
Liara kicherte entzückt und Samara betrachtete das Paar lächelnd.  
„Das sieht man wirklich selten.", kommentierte Tali leicht gereizt. Kurz fragte sich Jane woher diese Gerzeiztheit kam.  
„SHEPARD!"  
Allem Anschein nach, hatte Wrex Mordin gefunden.

-

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :D

Danke für's Lesen 3


End file.
